I Wont
by HouseOfAnubisFreakLover
Summary: Mara and Mick brake up and she sees that she loves jerome and Mick and her are ment to onlt be friends.


**Hi! I have no homework so I decided to update. I was listening to Colbie Caillat's ong I wont and I loved it. If you don't know the song, I suggest you lisen to it before you read this. We had a sud today as well for my math and science teacher and it was a pretty smooth day today surprisingly. I have 18 days left of school. I HOPE there is second season of HOA because on Monday (two days after the season one finale) it felt weird not watching HOA cause I never missed one episode at all and I kinda miss it too. So this song is called I Wont and it's a Mickra pairing thingy cause (ok, let me explain something first. I don't really think that Mara should be with Mick because during voting for school rep, she smiling at Jerome when he would help her with the school rep stuff and he likes her so…..) Jerome likes her and I think Mara has a small bit of like for Jerome. So in this one shot, Mick and Mara both break up and remain friends. Mara wonders what Mick has told her over the past when they were together. Here we go….**

_I wont do what you told me_

_I wont do what you said (no)_

_I'm not going to stop feeling_

_I'm not gonna stop feeling_

_I'm not gonna forget it_

_I don't want to start over_

_I don't wanna pretend that_

_You are not my lover_

_That your only my friend_

You lied to me about the scholarship

But I still love you

I will never forget it

But I don't want to be with you anymore

You are not my lover

You are only my friend

_Cause when you took my heart _

_You took it all_

_When you gave it back_

_It fell apart_

_So.._

_I wont do what you told me_

_I wont do what you said_

_I'm not gonna stop feeling_

_I'm not gonna forget it_

_I don't want to start over_

_I don't wanna pretend that_

_You are not my lover_

_That your only my friend_

_I Won't…_

You broke my heart

But not entirely

When you gave me my heart back

I started drifting away from you

Because of the secrets you kept

_Well maybe your not right for me_

_Maybe this is hard to see_

_I get lost in your beauty_

_And I just stop questioning _

_Cause when you took my heart_

_You took it all_

_When you gave it back _

_It fell apart_

_So…_

Maybe your not right for me

Maybe there is someone else

Someone who is sometimes a White Liar (hint, hint)

Maybe I love a cretin prankster called Jerome

But Mick, you still hurt me

_I wont do what you told me_

_I wont do what you said_

_I'm not gonna stop feeling_

_I'm not gonna forget it_

_I don't want to start over_

_I don't wanna pretend that_

_You are not my lover_

_That you are only my friend_

_Friend_

_I wont_

Mick, you are not my lover

Jerome is my lover

Mick, you are only my friend

Jerome is not, he is my lover

_You say its easier to burn than build_

_You said its easier to hurt than heal_

_But I say you lose_

_When you give up what you love_

_And I've lived my life without you long enough_

_So…_

_I wont do what you told me _

_I wont do what said_

_I'm not gonna stop feeling_

_I'm not gonna forget it_

_I don't want to start over_

_I don't want to pretend that_

_You are not my lover_

_That you are only my friend_

_Friend_

_I wont_

_No, I wont…_

When I hurt you, I wanna say im sorry

But when gave up what you loved (Mara)

I fell in love with Jerome.

So I wont do what you said no

**I know. It horrible. But I just like this song and I didn't know which pairing to do. Oh and I most likely will do all pairings but not Jabian (Joy and Fabian). I forgot to mention this on the top authors note but when I go to school, there is a street that says Jerome DR. no lie at all. AND there is a boy in my class named Jerome but we al call him Jerry. And this is just out of the blue but I think you guys know how obsessed I am about Pretty Little Liars (which you should know since I mentioned it in All Those Pretty Lights one-shot like a million times and I follow Ashlley, Lucy, Shay, and Troian on Twitter) and there is also a street called Rosewood ST. Now how cool is that? I will defenetly update tomorrow if no homework or if I finish it in class (which I usually do) but I might put it around 6:00 because I am going to see my friends at City Hall to support them because they have to do a performance cause two of my friends are in chorus and three of my friends are in band. So early update or no update but most likely update. I promise the next story will be better I just had an odd day today. Au Revoir! (and yes I do take French class if you were wondering) **


End file.
